


everybody loves renjun

by renjunscaramel



Series: the dreamies taking care of eachother [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunscaramel/pseuds/renjunscaramel
Summary: renjun has been overworking himself lately. one night he snaps and the dreamies are there to make him feel loved





	everybody loves renjun

**Author's Note:**

> if you get easily triggered by panic attacks then please dont read this.

renjun had been overworking himself a lot recently and he was so emotionally drained it was killing him, not that he would ever admit it. he had been staying behind on practices, even longer than jisung. he didn't come back to the dorms before 3 am and the other members were starting to get worried. he also started to skip meals, which jaemin found super weird, because he had always loved jaemins cooking.

 

one day something snapped. it was around 1:30 am when he was practising the choreo to black on black, perfecting his moves. he suddenly felt dizzy, which he at first thought had happened because of him doing the spins. he kept dancing until he felt a sharp pain in chest and he found it hard to breathe. panic washed over him as he sat down on the floor,  trying to breathe, his hand clutching his chest.

 

his entire body was shaking and renjun didn't even notice the tears that were flowing down his face before he reached to cup his face with one of his hands. the sobs that escaped from renjun were loud and he was sure that anyone who would be outside of the room could hear him. he wanted to die.

 

he lowered his voice as much as he could, the sharp pains in his chest still present. it felt like hours. he heard his phones ringtone from next to him. he reached for his phone, still in hysteria and the tears in his eyes didn't let him look who was calling. he accepted the call and tried to sound as calm as possible, but after he heard jenos voice, he couldn't keep his sobs in anymore and he started crying once again.

 

his hand which he held the phone with dropped on the floor and he didn't have enough strength to pull the phone back to his ear. he collapsed on the floor, tears continuing to fall from his eyes, blurring up his vision.

 

he heard jaemins voice but he couldn't make out what he was saying. he thought it was something about him coming but he wasn't really sure.

 

“renjun, can you hear me?” jaemin said with the sweetest voice and renjun felt himself calm down slightly.

 

“were almost there, can you take deep breaths for me?” renjun pulled himself closer to his phone, which was now on the floor. between choked sobs he mumbled out a ‘ill try’ and all he could hope was that jaemin heard him.

 

“okay baby, breathe in for 7 seconds, i'll help you count.” when jaemin started counting, renjun tried to do just as jaemin told him to, but it was hard and after jaemin let out a soft ‘two’ he breathed out again, not being able to breathe deeper.

 

jaemin seemed to understand how hard it was for renjun so he started counting faster, slowing down very slightly after every breath. after a minute, the practice rooms door opened and jaemin ran in, pulling renjun up gently so he would be sitting again and wrapped his hands around the older, allowing renjun to sob into his chest. jaemin caressed renjuns back with one hand and the other hand ruffled his hair. he started counting again and renjun took it as a signal to take more deep breaths.

 

he felt another pair of hands holding him from the back, which shocked renjun. he heard a soft ‘it's okay, it's just me’ he knew it was jeno and he relaxed again, sandwiched between his two boyfriends.

 

renjun felt a hand on his shoulder which made him untuck his head from jaemins chest. he saw donghyuck squatting on the floor, an uncapped water bottle in his hand. renjun reached for the water and drank as much as he could. when he finally pulled his lips away from the bottle, he saw jaemin smiling at him, putting his hand back on renjuns hair and ruffling it. renjun let out a chuckle and fell back on jaemins chest after donghyuck had taken the bottle away from him.

 

donghyuck wrapped his arms around renjun as well, leaning against his shoulder and the smaller hadn’t felt this peaceful for a while. he felt himself drift to sleep in the arms of his boyfriends after a bit.

 

-

 

when he woke up, he was in his bed with donghyuck and jaemin glued to him, both kissing him all over his face. if renjun wasn't so tired of last night, he would have told them to stop, but instead he let himself fall back asleep in the comfort of his boyfriends.

 

when he woke up again, he found himself pressed to jenos chest and he honestly couldn't be happier. jeno was snuggling into renjuns hair with his hand caressing his back, kissing the top of his every now and then. renjun hummed in comfort and when he raised his head to look at his lover, he saw his signature eye smile which made him let out a soft giggle. before he decided to tuck his head back underneath jenos, he pressed their lips together for a short kiss.

 

when renjun had gotten comfortable in jenos arms again, the door opened. renjun untucked his head from jenos chest and looked at who came in. donghyuck was standing at the door with a cup and jaemin was right next to him with a plate full of food.

 

renjun sat up on the bed and dragged jeno with him, the slightly younger boy still holding onto his waist. jaemin and donghyuck sat on the bed as well, right in front of them.

 

“i noticed you haven't eaten a lot recently and you've lost some weight so i'm gonna feed you every day at least 3 times, plus snacks, and you can't back out okay?” jaemin said with his deep voice, eyes on renjun and a hand on the olders cheek, caressing it softly with his thumb.

 

-

 

jaemin had finished feeding renjun and for the first time this month, he felt full and healthy. donghyuck had also made him peppermint tea which had a bit too much sugar in it but renjun didn't complain. they were all cuddled up on the bed with donghyuck singing renjuns favorite song (it was in chinese and donghyucks pronunciation might have not been the best, but his voice soothed him so it was okay).

 

renjun heard a soft knock on the doorframe, and without looking up he could tell it was chenle. the two boys were talking about something in chinese, and from what jeno could understand, chenle seemed to be worried. chenle walked to the bed and signaled for donghyuck, jeno and jaemin to leave the room so him and renjun could be alone for a while.

 

as soon as the door shut, chenle pulled renjun closer to him so his back would be pressed against chenles chest and renjun let out a laugh.

 

 _“what are you doing?”_ renjun asked in chinese between laughs as chenle rubbed his stomach and pressed soft kisses on his nape.

 

 _“i'm loving you”_ renjun bursted out laughing and turned himself so he would be facing chenle. he pushed him down on the bed and tickled him, which made chenle scream. before renjun could do anything chenle tackled him and pulled up his shirt. he started blowing raspberries on renjuns stomach and the giggles that left renjun made chenle smile. he loved seeing renjun happy.

 

chenle pulled away and let renjun breathe. he took renjuns hand in his and pulled him on his lap after renjuns breathing had stabilized.

 

 _“do you want to talk about it?”_ chenle asked renjun, looking at him in the eyes. renjun nodded and started to talk about the past month. apparently he had been super self conscious for a while and when one of his dance teachers had scolded him for not doing well enough, he started feeling even worse about himself. that was why he always stayed behind after dance practices. he started to forget about eating, since even on his day offs, he was always in the studio, perfecting his moves. his sleeping schedule got worse and some days he didn't eat more than half of an energy baton.

 

chenle was attentive to renjun and made sure not to forget about anything he had just said. after renjun was done ranting his cheeks were stained with tears and he was trying hard not to cry. chenle pulled him closed and let him rest his head on the crook of his neck.

 

 _“let it all out, ge. it's okay”_ right when chenle had said that, he started crying uncontrollably. chenles hands were on renjuns back, caressing it gently. he whispered praises to renjun and kissed the top of his head. renjun calmed down soon and as he stood up, he cupped chenles cheeks and pecked his forehead, nose and lips. _“ge loves you, don't forget that le”_ chenle kissed both of renjuns cheeks and pulled him into a tight hug. _“i love you too, ge. you can always talk to me when you need to, okay?”_

 

when they pulled away from the hug, they heard someone clear their throat. when renjun looked at the door, he saw jisung standing there awkwardly. chenle took it as a signal to leave and before he closed the door, he blew him a kiss and renjun pretended to catch it and put his palm on his cheek. jisung walked on the bed and took renjun in his arms.

 

“what is it with all of you showing so much affection to me today?”

 

“nana hyung forced us to” renjun let out a loud laugh and squished jisungs cheeks. the younger let out a whine in protest and renjun giggled at him. he played with his hair and kissed his forehead, earning a comfortable hum from jisung.

 

jisung never admitted it, but he loved affection. if he wasn't trying to act like a ‘tough boy’ all the time, he would be the most affectionate member out of all of them. renjun found out about jisungs soft side when the boy was sick and high on cold medicine. jisung tried to kiss renjun whenever he could and even begged him to cuddle jisung. renjun knows how much jisung loves it when jaemin kisses him all over his face, plays with his cheeks and ears.

 

jisung laid down on the bed and pulled renjun with him, the smaller boy cuddled up to jisungs side and head on his chest.

 

“hyung,” jisung started and renjun hummed in response “i love you a lot.” renjun giggled, feeling his cheeks heat up “was that something that jaemin told you to say?” renjun said while, his lips curved into a teasing smirk.

 

“no, i- uhh” jisung was stuttering and renjun scooted a bit upwards, kissing jisungs cheeks. “hyung loves you too.”

 

they laid there for a while, talking about random stuff. they were interrupted by jaemin while they were laughing their asses off.

 

“jisungie, we want our boyfriend back” jaemin said in a cute tone, crossing his arms on his chest. jisung moved away from renjuns embrace after planting a soft peck on his cheek. he walked to the door and before leaving he kissed jaemins cheek as well, making the older smile brightly.

 

jeno ran to the bed and jumped on it. renjun hit his chest lightly, scolding hi for almost breaking the bed. jaemin and donghyuck sat on the bed next to jeno and renjun. donghyuck pulled renjun close to him and pressed their lips together. it caught renjun off guard but he didn't complain. the kiss was sweet and loving.

 

donghyuck tasted like strawberries and ice cream. his lips moved slowly against his and he felt at peace like this. donghyucks hands were moving up and down on his waist and renjuns hand was in the youngers hair. the kiss deepened quickly and _fuck_ renjun hadn’t felt so good in a while.

 

renjun knew this was because of what happened last night. he wasn't dumb, and he kind of liked it. all he wanted was to feel loved, and that's what he got. donghyuck kissing renjun with his soft lips and his hands exploring renjuns torso made him feel the most loved he had felt in a while.

 

donghyuck pulled away and moved to renjuns back, wrapped his arms around renjuns waist and started pressing innocent pecks on renjuns nape, which made the older shudder. jeno moved in front of renjun, lifting his chin up with his index finger and connecting their lips.

 

jenos kisses were always different. he tasted like mint and chocolate. jenos one hand was always in his hair, while the other rested on his waist. the youngers kisses were always loving and passionate, making renjun feel like him and jeno were the only people left on earth.

 

jeno pressed one last peck on renjuns lips before pulling away and he let jaemin take his place, pushing himself further from renjun so he was behind jaemin. donghyuck was resting his head on the crook of renjuns neck, running his hands along his stomach.

 

jaemin placed his hand on the back of renjuns head and kissed him roughly. jaemins kisses were always like this. the younger tasted like candy and chocolate, which made him think whether jaemin ate chocolate alone or with jeno. jaemins kisses were always rough and eager, but they were still full of love. when they pulled away, jaemin gave renjun a soft peck on the forehead.

 

donghyuck laid down and pulled renjun with him, which made renjun let out a squeak. renjun turned around and put one of his legs over donghyucks right leg, his knee resting between hyucks legs. renjuns head was on donghyucks chest and his hand was playing with the youngers shirt collar.

 

jaemin and jeno soon joined them, jaemin on donghyucks side and jeno on renjuns. they cuddled there for hours and even missed practice, but it was all worth it. 


End file.
